The Devil Wears Purple
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Set fifteen years after Joker was sent to Arkham. Bruce is happily married and has a daughter. But Joker has escaped and wants revenge on Batman. What better way to do that then to prey on his daughter? Please read and review. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**June 21st 12:09pm**

Fifteen year old Allie Wayne sat in her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was wearing a short black dress and her brown hair was held back by a single clip.

There was a soft knock on the door. Allie turned around and wiped away her remaining tears. " Come in."

Bruce opened the door slowly. " Allie. It's time to go." Bruce was wearing a black suit. His brown eyes were full of sadness.

Allie nodded and stood up. She finger combed her hair quickly. " Okay. I'm ready." She held in more tears that were trying to fall.

Bruce held the door open and Allie stopped to hug her dad. " Why did this happen?" She asked in a hushed tone.

" It was a surprise to all of us, but everyone knew that this day would come." Bruce answered.

Allie pulled away from his embrace. She walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to see her mother. She looked at her mom sadly.

" Are you both ready?" Alexis asked.

Allie nodded. " The sooner this day is over, the better." She murmured.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The limo pulled up to an old funeral building. Probably the oldest in Gotham city. Allie forced herself out of the limo.

Bruce and Alexis lead her inside. A lot of people had showed up and Harvey Dent was the first person Allie noticed.

" Harvey!" Allie ran up to Harvey and hugged him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes once more.

There were a bunch of chairs that were set up in front of a white casket. The first three seats were reserved for the Wayne family.

Allie sat down between Bruce and Alexis. The ceremony had begun.

After about forty minutes, the ceremony was just about over. " And so we lay down a beloved loved one. May you rest in peace, until one day we meet again Alfred Pennyworth." Three lit candles were blown out.

Alexis held Allie tightly and listened to her whimper. " It's okay."

Allie shook her head. " No mom. It's never going to be okay. He's been there my whole life. He was the closest thing I had to a grandpa and know he's gone."

" I know sweetie." Alexis replied. Small tears fell down her cheeks too.

" Are we staying for the viewing?" Bruce asked.

Allie shook her head. " No. You two can." She stood up and walked towards the doors. She pushed them open and sunlight poured over her.

The city seemed so empty to her, when really it was full of people that were probably on their lunch breaks.

Allie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She walked down the sidewalk, stopping in front of a news stand. There were about a dozen people crowded around the stand.

Allie pushed past people. " Excuse me." She stopped and picked up a newspaper. The head line read; ESCAPED.

She scanned the article with her aqua blue eyes.

_Psychopathic Joker has once again escaped after fifteen years in Arkham. Now everyone wonders what the Joker is up to. Will he return to bring chaos and terror back to Gotham streets? And will hero, Batman come back to our rescue? For more information, tune in on your local news program at six o' clock this evening._

Allie opened her paper wider to reveal a picture of a man wearing white make up and a purple suit. He had greenish hair and a caption below read; _Joker is back to get revenge on Batman._

" Sir. How much is this newspaper?" Allie asked.

" Five." The guy answered.

" Five dollars?" Allie examined. " For a newspaper?"

" For this newspaper."

Allie dug into her dress pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. She handed it to the man and then ran down the sidewalk back to the funeral to find her dad.

**Okay so this is set fifteen years after my first story (Beneath The Scars). And let me explain this all. Alexis and Bruce did marry and have a baby girl. Allie. So I'm sorry to say that Alfred did pass away. He died in his sleep from old age. Also, Allie does know that Bruce is Batman. Gordon is still alive and will eventually be in the story. Then last but not least. Alexis still has some feelings left deep down for Joker. ) So please review and let me know what you think. Here's a picture of what Allie looks like. You can copy and paste the website to your address bar. **

/picture.html?gActors&pealexisbledel&foto554&act590&mv4&pic62295


	2. An old friend

**Thanks for all the positive reviews that I received. And I wanted to explain one thing. When Alexis promised that she would be back in another five years… and didn't show up. That will come up in later chapters. So you will find out why she didn't come. )**

**12:44pm**

Allie rushed back to the funeral to find out that her parents had already left to go home. She took a cab and ran as fast as she could up the steps of Wayne Manor. " Dad!" She yelled as soon as the front door was open.

" What's wrong?" Bruce asked form the kitchen.

Allie slammed the newspaper down onto the counter top. " This!" She examined.

Bruce looked at her and then picked up the paper. He stared at it for at least five minutes. " Where did you get this?" He finally asked.

" A very crowded news stand." Allie answered.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. " Alexis!" He yelled.

Alexis appeared at the doorway. " What? I was in the middle of something…" She was stunned when she saw the newspaper. She snatched the paper from Bruce.

" I bought that at a news stand." Allie said to her mom. " It was five bucks. Talk about pricey."

" Shh." Alexis whispered. Her brown eyes scanned the article fiercely.

" Allie, I don't want you going out late at night anymore. No more late nights with friends. No more parties. And NO more sneaky out at night." Bruce said sternly.

" But dad." Allie pleaded. " That's not fair!"

" It's not safe out there anymore." Bruce replied.

" How do you even know that he's going to come back to Gotham?" Allie asked.

" There's number of reasons why he would come back. Revenge. To bring terror. To…"

" Okay dad I get it." Allie interrupted. " Why don't you just confine me to my room?"

" Not a bad idea." Bruce mumbled.

Allie glared. " Can I at least go take a walk in the park?"

" When are you going to be home?" Bruce asked.

" When I get here." Allie replied with a smart mouth. Bruce looked at her with a stern expression. " Fine. I'll be back by two."

Bruce nodded. " Fine. But don't talk to anyone who may seem suspicious."

Allie opened the front door. " Okay dad." She left with the door making a small clicking noise.

XXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Allie sat on a wooden bench on the middle of the park. She was thinking about all the stories her parents had told her about the Joker. He was supposed to be a dangerous criminal, but her mom had always described him as something different.

A girl sat down on the bench beside her, interrupting her thoughts. " Hi." The girl said softly.

The girl was a blonde. She had these icy blue eyes and she was wearing light blue jeans with a light green top. " Hi." Allie whispered.

" Nice day, huh?" The girl asked.

" Yeah." Allie was starting to feel a little uneasy.

" So…" The girl started. " What's your name?"

Allie didn't answer at first. " Um…"

" Oh wait! I know who you are! You're Allie Wayne! Bruce and Alexis Wayne's daughter." The girl said happily.

" Yeah. How'd you know?" Allie asked.

" Oh. I knew your mom. Trust me. We go way back." The girl answered.

" That's cool. Are you and my mom friends?" Allie asked.

It took a few minutes for the girl to answer. She seemed to be thinking. " Yeah. We were best friends."

" Neat." Allie replied.

" Hey maybe we could hang out sometime." The girl said.

" Okay."

" How about dinner tonight? At the plaza near Wayne Tower." She said.

" That's sounds great. How does eight o'clock sound?" Allie asked.

" Perfect." The girl answered. " And by the way. My name's Kali."


	3. The Joke is on me

**2:11pm**

Allie rushed back into Wayne Manor. She went into the living room to see her mom. " Hey mom. Guess what! Today I met one of your old friends." She said happily.

Alexis looked up from a novel she was reading. " Really? Who was it?"

" Her name was Ka…" Allie was interrupted up the phone.

" Hold on Allie." Alexis answered the phone and Allie just walked away. She headed upstairs to her room.

Her bed felt soft and comfortable when she fell backwards onto it. She sighed. " Tonight is going to be a long night." She whispered.

Her door opened and Bruce stepped inside. " How was the park?" He asked.

" Fun." She replied. " I met a new girl there. We're having dinner together tonight."

Bruce's eyes narrowed onto her. " Who was she?"

" Her name was Kali. She was very friendly. I meeting her at the plaza near Wayne Tower, at eight o'clock." Allie answered.

Bruce nodded. " I'm glad you met someone new."

Allie smiled. She sat up and gave him a big hug. " Thanks dad." She watched him leave the room and then laid back down onto the pillow. She closed her eyes and took a nice long nap.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXxxxXxXxxXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXxXxX

The alarm clock on Allie's night stand read six forty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a few times. _' Oh great.'_ She thought. _' I slept too long.'_

She got out of bed and combed her hair quickly. It took her a few minutes to change. She put on a dark purple shirt with dark blue designer jeans. She left her room and stopped when she saw Bruce in his office on the computer.

" Hey dad? I'm going to go now, okay?" She said.

" Alright." He opened up a drawer and rummaged through it. He motioned her over to him. " Here. Where this. It will keep your hair out of your face." He place a small barrette in her hair.

" Thanks." She smiled brightly.

" Have fun." He called after her.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxX

**7:43pm**

Alexis appeared at the doorway to Bruce's office. " Where's Allie?" She asked.

Bruce spun his chair around to face her. " She went out to dinner with a friend." He answered.

" Oh. Who was it?" She wondered.

" Uh…" Bruce replied. " I think her name was Kali…"

Alexis' eyes got wide. " Bruce!" She smacked his arm hard.

" Ouch!" He examined. " What?"

" Kali… she's with the Joker!" Alexis yelled.

Bruce's eyes got wide. " Calm down. I put a tracking device on her."

" Well find out where she is!" Alexis said quickly.

" Alright!" He logged onto his computer and searched through his files.

" Bruce!" She yelled again.

" What?!" He asked.

" Hurry up!" She replied.

" Well stop yelling at me so I can actually think!" He screamed.

Alexis sighed. " You are the slowest person in the…"

" Got her!" Bruce said.

" Where is she?" Alexis asked.

" Plaza!" They both ran out the doorway.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Allie stepped through two wide doors and entered a large ballroom like thing. There was no one here.

" Hey." A voice said from behind her.

Allie turned to see Kali. " Hi Kali."

Kali smiled. " I am so glad that you could make it."

" Yeah. I'm glad that I could make it too." She replied.

Kali walked over to a table. " Have a seat."

Allie examined the table. " It's set for four people."

" Yeah. I invited some of my friends." Kali said. " I hope you don't mind."

" Nope." Allie replied. The more the merrier.

There was a loud door that slammed. Allie turned around to see to men where plastic clown masks. Allie immediately looked over at Kali.

" Allie meet my two best friends." Kali said.

Allie gave her an uneasy smile. " I… get it. You guys work for the Joker." She said slowly.

One of the clowns came and stood beside her.

" No sweetie. I don't work for the Joker…" He pulled his mask off. " I am the Joker."

**Okay I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And Alexis is going to see the Joker in the next chapter!! You'll have to let me know if you want me to have some conflict between Joker and Alexis... )**


	4. Face to Face

Joker pulled out a chair for Allie. " Have a seat. Stay awhile." He said grinning.

Allie sat down willingly and watched Joker sit across from her. Kali sat beside her an a man named Tom sat on the other side of her.

Joker wagged a finger at Allie. " You know who you remind me of?" He licked his lips. " That Garner girl. What was it? Hmm. Amy? Ashley? Abby?"

" Alexis, sir." Tom replied.

Joker smiled. " Oh yes. Alexis Garner. You even look like her!"

" Alexis Wayne." Allie spat.

" Wayne?!" Joker laughed. " Alexis Wayne?! Oh I just knew she'd marry him!"

Allie looked at him confused. " You knew my mom?"

Joker made a wide smile nad narrowed his eyes at her. " Yes." He stood up and pulled Allie's chair out with her still sitting on it. He began to pace the area around her. " And you know what I hated about your mom?"

Allie shook her head no.

" She could never… make up her mind."

XxXXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXXxXx

The Lamborghini came to a complete stop in front of the plaza. Alexis nearly jumped out of the car. She ran up the cement steps and burst through the ballroom doors. " Stop!"

Joker stopped in his tracks and turned to face Alexis. " Hey babe. Long time no see."

" Joker." His name came out in a cold whisper.

" Wow Alexis. Or should I say…" He gripped her arm. " Mrs. Wayne."

" Let her go, Joker." Bruce said.

Joker made his way over to Bruce. " Hello Bruce. Buddy. How's the bat been?"

Alexis focused her attention on Kali. " Hey Kali. How've you been?"

Kali shrugged with a grin. " Back from the dead."

" More like back from hell." Alexis shot back.

Kali went to slap Alexis, but she grabbed Kali's arm and twisted it away from her.

" Oh. Has your husband been teaching you some moves?" Kali asked.

" Are you learning from Joker? If you are, you should really consider getting a new teacher." Alexis replied.

" The joke is up. I hung up the bat suit a long time ago." Bruce said as he watched Joker pace in front of him.

" Well you better get it back out. Cause I'm back and I'm ready to have some fun with this city!" He almost yelled at the last part.

" What do you want Joker?" Bruce asked.

" Isn't it obvious what I want?" He asked. He walked over to Alexis and pulled her close to him.

Alexis shoved him away. " Stop. Just stop." She whispered.

" Stop? What do you want me to stop?" He asked slowly.

Alexis stared into his dark eyes. " You promised that you wouldn't escape." She snapped.

Joker glared at her with intense eyes. " I guess sometimes promises are broken. You should know what that's like."

She sighed heavily. " I know that I said…" He cut her off.

" Do you remember what you told me?" He asked.

" Yes." She answered simply.

" And did you come back?" He asked.

" No." She replied. " But I can explain."

" I don't want to hear it." He said firmly.

" Yes you do." She whispered.

He looked at her with an angry expression. " Why else would you come back?" She asked.

" Listen… you wanna talk? We'll talk babe. Be here tomorrow. Eight. I'm having a little party here. Everyone is gonna be here. Even your close friend Harvey." Joker said.

Alexis looked at him suspiciously. " Alright. But no jokes." She warned.

" Fine." He slid across the floor to her and slipped a wad of cash into her pocket. " Go find yourself something pretty for tomorrow. Preferably a mini shirt or short dress."

Alexis reached out to slap him, but he backed away. " Now. Now. Play nice." He whispered. " And you might want to keep an eye on that one."

Alexis turned around and then back to see that Joker was already gone.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I will continue to update as much as possible!**


	5. Nothing

" I can't believe that you're actually going to this party." Bruce said. He watched Alexis scramble around the room to get different things. At the moment she was putting in a pair of earrings.

" Relax. I'll call you if I need anything. I just don't want Allie coming with and I don't want her home alone." Alexis said.

" Why don't I just call a friend?" Bruce asked.

" Who are you going to call? Harvey is already going to be there and he's the person I would trust Allie with."

Bruce sat down on their bed and thought to himself for a second. " What about Gordon?" He asked.

Alexis looked at him for a second. " Okay. You can come with if Gordon will stay with Allie."

" Okay then." Bruce pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gordon's numbered. He talked to Gordon for a few seconds. He hung up the phone and sighed.

" No?" She asked.

" Yes." He replied.

" Yes?" Alexis asked.

" No. He said no!" Bruce said back

Alexis laughed. " He has to be out patrolling tonight." Bruce said.

Alexis tied the top of her short olive green dress. She had just bought it this morning and couldn't wait to finally put it on. She looked over at Bruce. " What?"

" I just don't feel comfortable with you going there alone." He said, sighing.

Allie knocked on their bedroom door. " Hey mom. What do you think of this dress?" She twirled around. He dress was a light blue color. It looked very pretty on her.

" You look beautiful sweetie. But why are you wearing a dress?" Alexis asked.

" I thought we were all going to that party tonight. That's why I wnet out today and bought this dress." Allie replied.

Alexis sighed. " Fine. You know what. You can come, but you are staying by your father's side the entire time."

Allie smiled. " Okay. Wait. Why can't I just stay with you?" She asked.

" Allie." Alexis' tone warned her to stop with the questions.

" Okay not another word." Allie left the room with a huge smile on her face. " I am so going to regret this." Alexis whispered.

**8:07pm**

The three of them finally arrived at the plaza. There were cars parked everywhere outside and down the street. Alexis walked up the steps slowly. She was feeling a little uneasy about this whole thing.

They went their separate ways once they got inside. Bruce took Allie to go find Harvey and Alexis set off to find Joker.

' _He shouldn't be too hard to find.'_ She thought. She spotted someone wearing a purple suit. She touched the man's back. " Excuse me…" The man turned to face her. " Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She replied.

She couldn't believe this. He was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't just blow her off like this, would he?

She decided to head for the bathroom and touch up her eyeliner. The bathroom was completely empty and she heard loud gun shots coming from the party area. " Oh no." She whispered.

The party sounded silent except for a few voices now. Alexis made her way down a long tiled hallway and listened in on what was happening. She could make out the Joker's voice.

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Joker said happily. He threw his gun onto the tiled floor. " How is everybody tonight?"

No one answered. They all just stared at him with intense fear in their eyes.

" Okay then." He replied. He walked over to Allie and Harvey. " Hey Harvey. Harvey. Harvey. Harvey Dent!"

Harvey didn't say a word. He just looked at the Joker with a glare.

" And you." He pointed to Allie. " I remember you from last night. What's your name?" He asked.

" Allie." She answered.

" Allie what?" He asked.

" Allie Wayne." She replied softly.

" Allie Wayne! Oh. So you're Brucey's most prized possession." He said with a laugh.

Bruce stepped forward. " Leave Allie out of your stupid games." He said sternly.

Joker put his hands up in defense. " Fine. By the way. Where's your wife?"

" I don't know." Bruce answered. " She was here."

Joker eyed him suspiciously. Then he turned to the crowd. " Has anyone seen Mrs. Wayne? Anyone? Anyone at all?" He let out a dramatic sigh when no one answered.

Alexis moved her head slightly so she could see what was actually happening.

Joker paced the room. " Alrighty then. If no one wants to tell me where she is… I'll have to kill her where abouts out you. All of you." He laughed insanely.

Alexis gasped to herself and knew that she had to go out there. She stepped out and into the room with everyone else. Her heal clicked on the floor and everyone turned their attentions to her.

' _Perfect.'_ She thought.

Joker slid across the floor to her and Alexis folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

" I didn't think you'd make it." He whispered.

Alexis smirked. " I knew I had to come, because I didn't want to get your hopes up and then watch them fall."

Joker wagged a finger at her. " You are just too FUNNY!" He pratically yelled.

" Then why aren't you laughing?" She asked.

" Don't start with your attitude." He replied. " I'm not in the mood for it." He ran his hand threw his hair.

Alexis chuckled. " My attitude? You can deal with that bitchy attitude all day…" She motioned over to Kali. " but you can't handle mine for more than a minute?"

" Don't worry. She gets punished for using her's." He replied.

" Is this why you wanted me here? So we could argue? And then you wonder why I didn't show up to see you." She snapped.

" Well that's what making things work is about. You fight about stupid things and then you work it out! We tell each other how we feel." He said. " And right now you're being a real pain in the ass!"

" Make what work?! There is nothing there anymore! Nothing! Its been fifteen years!" She yelled.

Joker pulled her aside so everyone couldn't hear them. " You feel nothing anymore?" He asked.

" Nothing." She replied.

He looked down at her and his eyes began to fill up with sadness. " I can't believe that."

" Well believe it." She walked away from him and went to Bruce and Allie. " Let's go." She sad. The three of them walked towards the door. Alexis took one last look back at Joker and knew that somewhere deep inside of her, there was still something.

**Well they finally talked, but ended up fighting. As always. And here is two links to the Allie and Alexis' dresses that they wore.**

shop./S/2860036?Category&SearchTrue&SearchTypekeywordsearch&keywordshort+dresses+in+Women's+Apparel&originsearchresults allie

shop./S/2982406?refsid1846277&refcat0237677623743252384900&SourceID1&SlotID2&originrelated Alexis

**You can just copy and paste them into your address bar.**


	6. We meet again

**1:32am**

Alexis laid in bed tossing and turning the entire night. She kept thinking about the way Joker had looked at her when she said that there was nothing between them. He looked so hurt, but she couldn't admit to anything without Bruce hearing.

The carpet felt soft beneath her feet. She opened her closet and put on a light jacket. Her flip flops were in the bottom of the closet and she had to dig them out. The bedroom door clicked shut when she closed it.

She stepped outside the house and immediately felt a cool breeze. Her silky purple pajama pants pressed up against her legs when she turned her body to the direction of wind. " It's chilly outside."

" It certainly is." A voice said.

Alexis spun around, but there was no one there. " Hello?" She asked slowly.

" Hello to you too." The voice said.

Alexis continued to look around. She scanned every corner of the room, but no one was around. " Who's there?" She asked.

" Don't you recognize my voice?" The man asked.

" Joker?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Sure enough a man in a purple suit came out from behind a tree. He clapped his hands together. " Bravo! You figured out who it was."

Alexis rolled her eyes. " How did you know I was going to be out here?" She asked.

" I didn't. I was just out for a little stroll and saw you." He answered.

Alexis walked past him and through the entrance to the park. " Isn't that convenient?"

" You're right. It is." He followed her.

" Don't follow me!" She snapped.

" Why?" He asked.

" Because I said so." She answered.

He grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him. " Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked.

" Me?!" She screamed. " You're the one who goes around blowing things up! And I'm supposed to be the stubborn one! Oh…"

" What can I say… I'm an agent of chaos." He replied.

" More like an agent of stupidness." She said back.

" And you know the thing about chaos? It's fair." He continued.

" Fair?!" She yelled.

" You've gone mad." He whispered.

" Me?!" She just kept screaming.

"Y'see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little...push." He laughed.

Alexis placed her hands on her hips. " So, you are going to push me?"

" Don't have to." He replied. Alexis looked at him confused. " I already have." He whispered.

" Why do you do all this stuff? Why don't you just go off and destroy the city already?' She asked.

" If you're good at something, never do it for free."

Alexis glared at him. She just stood there and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so fustrated and had to get all the madness out of her.

Joker took a few steps away from her.

She finally stopped screaming. She closed her eyes and sat on the ground.

" Are you finished?" He asked.

" Yes." She sighed.

" Good. That scream of yours is annoying as hell. And trust me… I know what hell is like." He said.

" You are the most unbelievable person I have ever met!" She replied.

" You are the loudest person I have ever met!" He screamed.

" Why are you screaming?" She asked.

" That's what you sound like when you talk to me!" He yelled.

" This is pointless." She stood up and started to walk away.

He just stood there watching her. " I'll see you tomorrow." He called.

" It is tomorrow you idiot!" She called back.

He smiled. " Fine. I'll see you later!"

Alexis stopped. " Later?" She turned around, but he was already out of sight.


	7. It's Over

Alexis rubbed her eyes the next morning and sat up. The bed comforter was pulled off of her and the only thing left on her were the sheets. She noticed Bruce's side of the bed was already made.

The tiled floor felt cool beneath her feet as she walked through the kitchen. She closed the fridge and jumped in fright. " Oh Bruce. You scared me."

Bruce was leaning up against the wall beside the fridge. " What happened last night?" He asked calmly.

" What are you talking about? You saw what I saw." She replied.

Bruce sighed. " I mean when you left. Where'd you go? Who'd you go with?" He asked. He had a nervous tint in his voice.

" I went for a walk. Is that so bad?" She was getting annoyed.

" Nope." He shook his head. " It's bad when you go with a wanted psycho killer." He snapped.

She slammed her cup on the counter. " Don't you dare! You can't tell me who I can walk with and who I can't!"

" I know that, but if you are getting an crazy ideas…"

" What ideas?! What was so bad about talking to him?! I can help him if you'd just give me a chance!" She screamed.

" Give you a chance?!" Bruce asked. " You really think you can help him?!"

Allie listened in silently on her parent's argument. She knew exactly who it was about and worried about their relationship.

" Don't tell me that I can't help him! I know that I can!" Alexis yelled.

Bruce griped her shoulders and shook her back and forth. " No matter how much you try, you can't save him! There is nothing you can do! He is gone! Away from our world! He lives in his own little psycho world!"

Alexis felt the warm tears falling down her cheeks. She pushed Bruce away with all her might. " No! Don't tell me… I don't want to her that."

" Face it Alexis…"

" No!" She screamed.

" Why do you want to save him so bad?" Bruce asked.

" Because I care about him!" She yelled. " I love him!" Alexis grabbed her coat and went to the door. " It's over." She left with a slam of the door.

**Sorry I know this is really short… but you'll have to wait for more)**


	8. Operation: Train Bomb

Alexis sat in a long black train. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she watched each building in Gotham city pass right by her. She shifted positions when they passed Wayne Tower.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and continued to stare off into the distance.

There was a sudden jolt that made her entire body move forward. The train had stopped and people around her were looking to see what had happened.

The two doors on either side of the train flew open. Five clowns piled in with machine guns.

Alexis took in a deep breath. She looked back to see that one of them was Tom. She could just tell by his features.

People around her began to panic and move around in their seats.

XxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxXx

Bruce sat in his office silently. He fiddled with a picture of him and Alexis on their wedding day.

There was a loud bang coming from the kitchen and he figured it was Allie messing with something.

He let out a deep sigh. Everything was going wrong. Ever since 'he' came into the picture his relationship with Alexis was falling apart.

Allie ran into the office. " Dad! Someone is in the house!"

Bruce stood up and pushed past her. He ran to the kitchen to see the familiar purple and green suit. " Get out!"

Joker looked up at Bruce. " Is that any way to treat a close friend?"

" You're no friend." Bruce replied.

Joker licked his lips. " Okay then." He paced the kitchen slowly. " Let's get down to business."

" What do you want?" Bruce asked.

" I want to go back to my old exciting days." Joker made a popping motion with his hands. " So I need you to get the old batman suit out."

" Never." Bruce snapped.

" So you're willing to let the citizens of Gotham city die because of you?" Joker asked.

Two clowns appeared behind Joker. " Get Allie and Alexis." Joker instructed. " We'll let them be the first to die."

" You'd never kill Alexis." Bruce said.

" Try me." Joker said with a smile.

The clowns reappeared with Allie, who was struggling to break free of their grip.

" That is only one." Joker said.

" There was only one boss." One of the clowns replied.

Joker eyed Bruce suspiciously. " Where's Alexis?" He asked.

" You tell me." Bruce answered.

Joker sighed. " I'm gonna ask one more time. Where. Is. Alexis?"

" She left." Allie whispered.

" Left? Where?" Joker asked.

" We don't know." Allie answered.

" Aw. Did you two have a little fight?" Joker asked Bruce.

Bruce flung a punch at Joker but he slid out of the way. " I'll take that as a yes." Joker said.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis got out of her seat and walked towards the back to where the clowns were all huddled around.

" Step back lady." The clown pointed his gun at her.

Alexis put her hands on her hips. " Excuse me?"

" I got orders to blow this train up in exactly thirty seconds."

" Thirty seconds?" She asked.

Another clown came up behind her. " Okay guys let's get off this thing. We've only got twenty seconds…" He paused and looked at Alexis.

" Tom?" She asked slowly.

He took his mask off. " Why the hell are you on here?" He asked.

" I needed to get away." She answered quickly. " Stop the bomb!"

" I can't!"

One of the clowns grabbed his arm. " Let's go man."

" We can't leave her. Boss will kill us all if she dies." Tom replied.

" Who cares." The clown pushed Tom out the door and jumped after him.

" Wait!" Alexis looked over at a watch on a seat. I was counting down. And the countdown was almost over. It read. 0:03. Three seconds to escape death.

**Wow. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. Sorry the chapters are shorter now. I don't have too much time to write them. )**


	9. Conflict with Allie

Tom ran through the front door of Wayne Manor. In the doorway stood none other than… his boss.

" Did you take care of the train?" Joker asked.

Tom nodded. " Yes, but boss…"

" You should've seen it! Their faces were full of tears and this chick was pretty hot. She was trying to get us to let her off. Man boss she was smoking."

" Thanks for the information Kyle." Joker replied.

Kyle smirked. Tom stepped forward. " Uh boss. There was a slight problem." He said softly.

" And what's that?" Joker asked.

" Uh… Alexis was on the train." Tom replied. He waited for the anger to explode.

Joker stopped in his tracks and Bruce looked at Tom with an unexplainable expression. " What do you mean… she was on the train?" He asked.

" I tried to get her off, but Kyle pushed me before I could help her." Tom explained.

Joker looked at him slightly and then turned to Kyle. His eyes were full of rage and Tom was afraid to say another word. " Kyle. Do you mind telling me exactly what happened?"

" Here's the thing boss. I didn't know who the girl was. So. When I finally realized who she was I tried to get her off the train. But she just wouldn't let me help her. She told me she wanted to stay. So I tried to grab her, but she pushed me off the train and I accidentally pulled Tom with me." Kyle lied.

Tom stared at him. " Are you kidding me?"

" Now boys. There is only one way to settle this. Alexis must've gotten off the train. So when she shows up… and you better hope that she does. We'll find out who's telling the truth." Joker said simply.

Kyle shrugged and whispered to Tom. " She ain't gonna show up."

Tom glared and pushed him away.

" What if she doesn't show up? You just killed my mother." Allie said.

Joker shrugged her talking away. " Will you just shut up."

Allie glared intensly. " You think that you can just come into our house and tell us what to do?"

Joker looked at her simply. " Yeah."

" You cause so much chaos. Everywhere you go, you cause chaos." Allie replied.

Joker stepped towards her. "You know what I am, Allie? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do if I caught one. I just do things. I'm a wrench in the gears. Schemers trying to control their worlds. I am not a schemer. I show schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. It's a schemer who put you where you are. You were a schemer. Look where it got you. I just do what I do best. Look what I have done to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple bullets. There's only one thing to do. Introduce a little anarchy, you upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I am an agent of chaos. And you know the thing about chaos, Allie?"

Allie shook her head no.

" It's fair." He whispered.

" Leave her alone." Bruce said sternly.

Joker looked at him funny. " And if I don't?"

" Try me and see what happens." Bruce replied.

Joker went towards him with a knife and stuck it in Bruce's throat just enough to make him bleed.

The front door flew open and a very angry Alexis entered. " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**So I used a few lines from the movie, but hey. Those lines are good. And I bought The Dark Knight soundtrack. It's really good. The Joker's music is awesome!!**


	10. Love Hurts

Alexis stood in the doorway. Her knees and legs were all scuffed up. Her arms had several cuts. There was even a small cut on the right side of her forehead. Everyone could tell that she was pissed. " Answer my question." She demanded.

Joker looked at her with a bit of fear and delight at the same time. " I was just showing your husband here, what happens when you test me."

" Well are you finished?" Alexis asked annoyed.

" Yep." He replied.

Alexis sighed heavily. " You're going to pay any medical bills I get." She said.

" What medical bills?" Joker asked.

" The ones I'm going to get after I get out of the hospital. Look at me! I'm all cut up thanks to you!" Alexis answered.

" Yeah. About that. What exactly happened on that train ride?"

Alexis folded her arms across her chest. " Well. I was sitting in a seat nice and comfortably, when the train suddenly stops. And the whole train is over ran by clowns. Then when I'm trying to get off…" She stopped and watched Joker yawn.

" Are you done yet? Just cut to the chase already. Did anyone try to help you off of the train?" Joker asked.

Alexis sighed. " Yes."

" Who?"

" Tom." She replied.

Joker cocked his head towards Kyle. " What about Kyle? Did he try to help you?"

" Nope. He was too concerned about himself. Tom was the one who tried to help me. Kyle pushed him off." She answered.

Kyle stood up and made a break for the door, but was shot in the back of the head. Alexis jumped back. " Excuse you! This is my kitchen! You cannot just kill someone in my kitchen!" She screamed.

Everyone just stared at her. She sighed and picked out a dish towel from a drawer. She threw it at Joker. " Clean up all the blood mess and then get rid of the towel."

He threw it back to her. " You."

She whipped it at him. " You made the mess!"

Joker threw it to Tom. " Clean that up."

Tom sighed. " Yes boss."

Alexis looked at Tom with guilt. She should've just cleaned it up herself. The guilt kept building up as she looked around the room. This was all her fault.

Bruce threw the two clowns that were trapping him to the ground. Next he went after the ones that had a hold of Allie. One clown tried to be brave and fight back, but Bruce bent the clown's wrist back until her heard it snap.

Joker pulled Alexis to the side and she kneed him in the stomach. " I'm not coming with you this time." She said.

" Then I guess I'll just have to make you." He whispered.

Alexis waited for him to do something to her, but instead he grabbed Allie. " No!" Alexis tried to grab him, but he just got away from her. She followed him out the door and ran as fast as she could after him. " Joker! Stop!" She continued to run until she came to the street.

He made it across the street without being hit, unfortunately for Alexis. She didn't have the same amount of luck.


	11. Questionable

Alexis woke up in a plain white room. She sat up in a bed and rubbed her eyes. " Where am I?" She asked.

A doctor came into the room. " You're in the hospital." He replied.

" Hospital? You don't understand I have to get out of here and find my daughter." Alexis said. She tried to get up, but the doctor stopped her.

" You were hit by a car. You can't just walk away from that." He helped her sit back down.

Alexis sighed. " I do have some pain on my side, but that's nothing compared to accidents in the past."

The doctor smiled. " By the way. I'm Dr. Sloan." He smiled.

She smiled back. " So when can I get out of here?"

" Well…" He shuffled through his paper work. You have no broken bones, but you have sprained a few things. I'm thinking… a week."

" A week!" She yelled suddenly.

" Sorry. Don't you want to get better?"

" Yes, but I want to get better faster." She answered.

" That's not going to happen. And you husband said that he would be in to see you later he had to take care of… Allie." He said.

Alexis nodded.

Dr. Sloan left the room and a nurse entered. She was carrying a vase of purple flowers. Alexis sighed when she saw them.

" Here you go Alexis. These are for you. Someone sent them here." The nurse said.

" Thanks." Alexis murmured. She opened the little card that was attached to the vase.

_Nice try. Better luck next time. And a piece of advice. Look both ways before crossing the street._

_-J_

" Smart ass." She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXx

It had been two hours since Alexis had last woke up. She glanced over at the clock, which read 8:26pm. She could've sworn that she heard faint gun shots.

She sat up and pushed the button to call a nurse or doctor in. She waited for about five minutes and there was still no answer. She listened for any movement outside her door, but there was nothing.

" Hello?!" She yelled.

She thought about getting up, but decided not to.

Finally a weird looking nurse entered the room. She was very pale and had uncombed orange hair.

" For a second I thought this whole place was deserted." Alexis said to the nurse.

The nurse turned around and Alexis nearly jumped out of her bed. " What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed.

" You ask that question a lot." The familiar voice that always haunted her spoke.

" Where's Allie?" She asked slowly.

He ignored her question. " Did you get my flowers?"

" Why?" She asked.

" Because they're going to be the fireworks for tonight!" He said happily.

**So… let me explain this. The flowers actually have bombs in them. So that's what the whole last sentence means)**


	12. Allie's plan

Alexis immediately picked up the vase of flowers and threw them out the nearest window. She rubbed her hands together. " That settles that. Now…" She turned back around with a sigh. " Joker?"

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

Allie sat up on a medium sized, ripped up sofa. She rubbed the left side of her head and could feel a tiny bruise forming.

" It's not a very big bruise. This should help, though." A man said from behind her.

" Thanks." She took the ice pack from his hands.

" You barely put up a fight." He said.

" Yeah. I guess I already knew that I wasn't going to get away." She said with a shrug. She held her hand out towards him. " I'm Allie."

" Tom." He shook her hand slightly.

A door flew open. She watched Tom kind of jump a little. She felt two hands touch her shoulders quickly. Allie didn't even move or flinch. She turned around to see the Joker.

" I used to face criminals everyday with my dad. You're going to have to do better than that to scare me."

" Oh really…" His voice came out in a whisper. He pulled out a knife and placed it against her throat. " How about this?"

Allie sat still. She shrugged. " Still nothing."

He sighed and stuffed the knife back into his coat pocket. " Let's get down to business. There's something things that I need your help with."

Allie put her hand up. " Hold up."

He looked at her with an annoyed expression.

" I need your help first." She said.

" With what?" He asked.

" With being free." She replied.

He gave her a confused look.

" I want to join forces with you." She said. " I'm tried of being a good little girl. I wanna show this city what it's like to be in a world where pure evil… rules."

Joker looked back at her with a sly grin.

**Okay so Allie is evil…. I showed my friend Allie this and she's like, you don't really think I'm evil right? NO Allie! You don't' have an evil bone in your body) Anyway hope you liked)**


	13. Blast From the Past

Alexis limped into Wayne Manor and propped herself up against the counter she let out a small sigh. " Hello? Bruce? Are you here?"

Nothing answered her, but pure silence.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door flew open from behind her. "Holy!" Alexis said loudly.

Bruce stood behind her. " Holy what?"

" Holy, don't ever do that again!" She snapped.

Bruce placed his hand on her shoulders to help balance her. " Sorry."

She pulled a way slowly. " No. You're not the one who should be apologizing. The things I said to you this morning were… horrible. I'm not in love with him… I just. Seeing him, brings back a lot of bad memories from my past. My family was…"

" It's okay." Bruce placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. " How are you feeling?"

" I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She answered.

Bruce smiled. " You're lucky to be feeling anything right now."

Alexis nodded. " I know. I know." She put her hand on her side. " Have you heard anything from Allie?"

" Nothing." He whispered.

Alexis closed her eyes just to think for a few seconds. " I wonder if her took her to the old spot." She whispered.

" Old spot?" Bruce asked confused.

" The old warehouse! That's where he took me!" She said excitedly.

" Alexis, it's been fifteen years. He could've picked somewhere new." Bruce said.

Alexis looked at him with big brown eyes full of hope. " We can still try."

" Okay." He took her hand in his. " Let's go."

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxDXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXx

Joker entered the old warehouse with Allie beside him. " Wow. This place brings back memories. Mike. Watch the door."

Mike sighed. " Yes boss." He watched the rest of them walk inside.

An hour passed before a black car pulled up. Mike was hesitant at first to see who it was.

A lady stepped out and walked up to him. " Hi. I'm looking for an old friend."

" Sorry lady. You've got the wrong place." Mike replied.

" Actually I don't think I do." She said. " I'm looking for the Joker."

Mike narrowed his eyes onto her. " Who are you?"

" I'm Harley Quinn."

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Enjoy**


	14. Thee Old Days

The Lamborghini came to a stop in front of the old warehouse. Alexis forced herself out and noticed one of Joker's henchmen outside. She stopped and turned back to the car. Bruce was just about to get out. " Stop!" She whispered. " Don't get out Bruce. We can't let them know that you're here with me. Stay here."

" No way." Bruce said as he rolled down the window.

" Look. That idiot doesn't even know that we're here yet. This will be a whole lot easier if you just let me go in." Alexis replied.

" Fine." The radio started to make a weird noise. Bruce fiddled with the station until a voice started talking clearly. " What the?"

" Attention citizens of Gotham city. We interrupt this program for an important news report. Harvey Dent has just been taken into custody by the police. Witnesses say that he has stepped up and said that he was the once hero, Batman. Harvey will…"

Bruce slammed his hand onto the steering wheel. " You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled.

" Bruce!" Alexis whisper shouted. " Keep your voice down! Just go to the station and see what's going to happen to Harvey. I'll call you if something happens."

Bruce nodded. " Be careful." He slowly drove away.

The front door to the warehouse opened with a loud thud. Alexis turned around to see the Joker come out with a very angry expression on his face. " Oh boy." She whispered.

He waved her way. Alexis looked behind her to make sure he was waving to her. He started to snap his fingers and point to the spot beside him.

Alexis sighed. " Lovely." She whispered. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

" I've got a big problem." He said. " Fix it." He stepped out of the way.

" Oh!" Alexis jumped back. In front of her stood the one and only Harley Quinn.

" Who's this J?" Harley asked.

Alexis smiled. " J?"

Joker glared at Alexis, which caused her smile to fade away.

" Hi!" Alexis beamed.

" HI! I'm Harley Quinn." She said happily.

" I've noticed. My husband has told me some things about you." Alexis replied.

" Husband?" Harley asked. She looked from Alexis to Joker and then back to Alexis.

" Oh no. We're not…" Alexis said.

" Oh okay." Harley said with a shrug.

" You know what? I have a bigger problem than her. So if we could stop this little pow wow. I've got an impersonator to catch." Joker stepped in.

Alexis looked at him suspiciously. " You're going after… Harvey."

Joker smiled. " Why don't you join me?" He grabbed Alexis wrist and forced her into and old white van. 

" No! Let go of me! You selfish piece of…" Alexis screamed until she felt his hand cover her mouth. 

" Will you shut up!" He snapped. " Harley get in the car!" He yelled.

" Where's Allie?" Alexis asked sternly.

" Safe and sound." He answered simply.

Alexis glared. Tom was now in the driver's seat. Kali was in the very back with three two other guys and some man she never saw before was in the passenger's seat.

" Oh no. There is no way I'm going through this again." She snapped.

" Too late." Joker laughed. " Too late?! Sometimes I just kill myself!" He laughed hysterically.

Alexis looked at him with an unbelievable expression. " You have lost your mind!"

Joker laughed. " You see the problem with that statement? You can't lose your mind. You can only get a new and better one!"

" That makes no sense at all!" Alexis protested.

" EXACTLY!" He roared with laughter.

One of the guys behind them was chuckling to himself.

" What are you laughing at?!" Joker asked.

" Nothing boss." The man replied.

" Don't lie to me." Joker said.

The man nodded.

They car came to a sudden stop. It was pitch black outside and there was nothing but the street lights. The entire street was empty.

" Plan B." Joker whispered. He opened his door and pulled Alexis out with him. " Mike. Get the truck."

" What the hell are you doing now?" Alexis asked.

" Getting revenge." He answered with an evil smile. " They should have already put Harvey in a protected car. So that means we're going to have to go and get him."

A tractor trailer pulled up behind them and they got inside. Alexis and Joker got inside. They pulled up to a deserted four way intersection. " What are we…"

" Shh." Joker whispered.

A police officer banged on the driver's side of the truck. Mike looked down at the officer. " Hey listen buddy. You got to wait just like everybody else."

Joker cocked his gun and stood up. He shot the officer and then sat back down. " Take off Mike!" He said with a smile.

He looked back at Alexis, who was looking at him with an unexplainable expression. " You know… without you I just wouldn't wanna go on!"

" You've gone completely crazy." Alexis whispered. " Did you forget to take a medication that you're normally supposed to take?"

Joker laughed hysterically. 

They drove so fast that Alexis had to grip the window. They came up to two CIA vehicles. " How do you even know which one Harvey's in?"

" A lucky guess, will do." He said before bursting out into another roar of laughter.

They rammed into one of the vehicles. The CIA van rammed off the side of the bridge and went into the water.

" And we have a winner!" Joker yelled.

" How do you know he's in there?!" Alexis asked.

" Don't worry doll. You'll see." He answered. He pushed past her and opened a small sliding door that led to the trailer. There were a bunch of clowns in there that began to load up different guns.

" Oh my goodness." Alexis said, sighing.

They slid open a big door of the trailer and Alexis could see the CIA van across from the trailer.

Joker began to shoot with different guns at the CIA van. " Stop!" Alexis tried to push Joker put he shoved her away.

She fell off the trailer and grabbed the side. She just dangled there with her left hand slipping.

" Oops. That's not good." Joker looked over the side at her. " Here. Let me lend you a hand." He held his hand out for her.

Alexis tried to grab it, but he pulled his hand back laughing. " HA! Lend you a hand!" He said laughing.

He took out a bazooka and began to shoot at the van again.

Alexis began to slip. " Joker… help…"

A loud noise made her look over to her side. In the distance she could see the… bat mobile.

Joker peeked his head out the door to see it too. " Hmm." He watched the bat car turn into a motorcycle.

Batman drove beside the trailer and grabbed Alexis. 

" What?" Joker threw the bazooka onto the ground. " Why didn't someone tell me he had one of those?!" He yelled.

" We didn't know boss."

" Gun Joe." Joker instructed.

Joe handed him a machine gun and Joker shot him. " If you want something done right… you've always got to do it yourself." He went back up the front. " Oh… Harvey. Harvey. Dent. Excuse me… I want to drive."

Alexis stood in the middle of the street. " Thanks." She whispered to Bruce. She watched him drive away and to where the trailer was driving. 

A group of clowns saw her and began to run away. 

" Wait!" Alexis chased after them. Finally she caught up to one. She tackled the clown to the ground. She pulled the clown mask off. " Allie?!"

**Okay so there will be more in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going to have Harley and Kali team up against Alexis in the next one)**


	15. I improved

Allie looked up at her mother with fear. She pushed herself off the ground and started to run away.

Alexis stood there stunned. She didn't know how to react to this. " No way." She said angrily.

A loud crash kept her from going after Allie. She turned back around to see that the tractor trailer had been tipped over. " Oh no." She ran towards the accident.

Joker stumbled out of the over turned truck. He looked around him and saw Batman traveling at him with full speed. " Come on." He whispered.

Alexis ran as fast as she could down the street, but cars were now starting to turn onto the road. Several horns beeped at her as she pushed past.

" I want you to do it." Joker whispered. He pulled out a machine gun and started shooting randomly at cars and things he passed by. " I really want you to. Come on… hit me." He whispered. " HIT ME!"

Batman turned out of the Joker's path and hit the over turned trailer. He fell off the motorcycle and laid there. Pretending to be lifeless.

Joker looked at Batman funnily. He shrugged and threw the machine gun down. " He missed."

Alexis was almost to Joker now. She had a few more steps, when Gordon and other cops came out from a building.

Gordon grabbed a hold of Joker. " No. Wait. Can you just… give… me a second." Joker pleaded.

" Nope. Sorry." Gordon answered.

Batman stood up. " This is what you wanted Joker. You wanted me to come back. So here I am."

" Then we should celebrate." Joker said with a wicked smile. " Now. We're both back. Only… I've improved." He kneed Gordon hard and went towards Alexis.

Alexis backed away. " No! No. No. Stay away from me!"

He smiled and grabbed her wrist tightly, causing Alexis to whimper in pain.

Batman ran at him, but Joker pulled out a knife and held it up to Alexis' throat.

" You wouldn't." Batman said.

Joker nodded. " You're right. I wouldn't. At least not to her." He threw the knife at Batman and it hit him right in the hand.

" No!" Alexis yelled.

" Sorry." Joker pulled out a gun and aimed it at an officer. The officer trembled in fear. " Don't look so serious. As my plastic surgeon always said… if you gotta go. Make sure you've got a smile!!" He erupted in a roar of laughter. He shot the officer.

" Please stop!" Alexis snapped.

" Stop what?" Joker asked. He pretended to think. " I think that we'll go home and play a game."

" No thanks." Alexis said with a fake smile.

" Oh. But, you don't have a choice." Joker replied.

" I'm going to kill myself." She whispered.

" No. Don't do that. It's like we were made for each other. Beauty and the beast. Only… if anyone else ever called you a beast… I'd rip their lungs out." He said, before laughing.

" That's comforting." Alexis lied.

" Isn't it?" He asked.

**Okay so this is short… but the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm going to try and make the next chapter have a lot of Joker humor… so look forward to that.**


	16. Game

Alexis sat in a wooden chair and braced herself for whatever was going to happen next. She was of course afraid of this 'game'. She watched Joker enter the room with a pistol. She shifter positions I her chair. " What's that for?" She asked nervously.

Joker had a huge grin plastered to his face. " It's for our little game."

Alexis felt herself gulp. Usually she wasn't afraid, but Joker was acting even more insane than usual. Something in his brain wasn't working right at all.

He took another chair and sat it down in front of her. She watched him sit down, so that they were now face to face.

" Now… I'm going to ask you a three questions. If you answer them right… you'll live. Wrong… you… well you already know." He said.

" What? What the hell is the matter with you today?" She asked loudly.

" Oops! That's already strike one! I ask the questions. And since you already have one strike. You only get two more tries." He said laughing.

Alexis looked at him angrily. " Okay. Fine. What are your questions?" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing that she just asked another question.

Joker laughed. " You just don't learn, do you? That's strike number two!"

Alexis sighed and kept her mouth shut this time.

" Okay… I gotta think of a good question. " If you… could choose to watch either Allie or Bruce die. Who would it be?" He asked.

" What?! You expect me to choose?" She asked.

" Oops! Wrong again! You asked two questions in a row! I mean come on!" He yelled with a big smile. He stood up and aimed the gun at her head.

" You won't pull the trigger." She whispered.

" Watch me." He replied.

He pulled the trigger and Alexis nearly jumped out of her chair. She opened her eyes to see Joker laughing hysterically. She looked at the pistol beside her to see a little flag sticking out of the barrel that read BANG!

She stood up and shoved him. " You bastard!"

" Oh come on babe. It was only a joke." He said, still laughing.

" Well it didn't seem like a joke." Alexis protested.

" You need to be more of a… _joker_."

" Great. Then I'd be just like you!" She snapped.

He laughed. "Exactly!"

" I am so out of here." She went to the door.

" I wouldn't leave if I were you."

" Why not?"

" Don't you want to talk to your daughter?" He asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes. " Why would I want to do that? So she could just lie to my face? I don't think so. If she wants to talk. Tell her to come find me." She left with a slam of the door.

**Okay so Alexis is pissed at Allie for sure. Their conflict will be in the next chapter for sure!!**


	17. Get it together

Allie peered out of the bathroom door, in the ware house. The hallway was silent and empty. She stepped out and felt the soft carpet beneath her feet. She walked down a few flights of stairs.

She turned a corner and ran right into Kali and Harley. " Oh. Sorry." Allie whispered.

Kali gave Allie a little shove. " Don't worry about it, kid."

Allie nodded and refused to look up at Kali. She knew that her mother hated Kali with a passion. " Excuse me."

" Hey wait. We heard J and your mom earlier. You don't have to sneak around. She left. And she sounded really pissed at you." Kali said.

Allie made a fake smile. " Great. Just what I need."

Kali stepped forward. " Do you want me to kick her ass for you?"

Allie smiled a real smile now. " Did you already try to take on my mom? Fifteen years ago?"

Kali looked at Allie with anger. " That's right slick. I know all about you." Allie said.

Kali pushed past Allie. " Let's go Harley."

Harley didn't move. She continued to stare at Allie. Kali rolled her eyes and just walked away.

" Um… hi." Allie said softly.

Harley smiled brightly. " Hi! I'm Harley Quinn!"

" I'm Allie. Allie Wayne." Allie replied.

" Nice to meet you!" Harley said.

Footsteps started coming down the hall and Allie could hear Joker's whistle. Allie looked around and then grabbed Harley. She pulled her into a room behind them.

Harley looked at her confused.

" Shh." Allie whispered.

Harley nodded.

Allie pressed her ear up against the door and listened. The whistling and footsteps both stopped. She held her breath and thought that there was a shadow under the door. She got down on her hands and knees and peered under the door.

She clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw Joker's feet right in front of her on the other side of the door. She tried to hold her breath so he wouldn't hear her heavy breathing.

The door knob started to wiggle and Allie pulled herself to her feet. She waited for it to open, but it didn't.

His shadow disappeared and Allie suddenly realized that she had to get out of here. This wasn't where she belonged and she never should've betrayed her parents like this.

She threw open the door and just started to run. She needed to find the way out as fast as possible. She ran down flights and flights of stairs until, finally she reached the exit door.

She let out a sigh of relief and threw the door open with all her might to see that she was face to face with Joker and Kali…

**Sorry it took a little while to update. So yeah… Allie didn't realize that there was a quicker way out and that's how Joker beat her there**


	18. Losing it

Alexis entered the police station in a hurry. She spotted Gordon out of the corner of her eye. " Gordon!" She rushed over to him.

" Alexis? I haven't heard from you in a while." He directed his attention towards her.

She sighed. " Yeah. I'll explain that later." Her voice turned to a whisper. " Have you heard anything from Bruce?"

" No. Why would I have heard from him? I'm so busy with this Harvey Dent case. The guy comes out and says he's batman, when batman disappeared fifteen years ago! What is he trying to do? Prove something?" Gordon replied.

Alexis looked confused. " Harvey is your biggest concern? Haven't you heard anything?! The train bomb! The… the attack on Harvey!"

Gordon seemed to be uninterested. " Alexis. Why are you all bruised up?"

" Gordon! Listen to me!" She started to whisper again. " The Joker is back. He's back again. Didn't you hear about the train bomb? And Harvey was just about killed… maybe an hour ago!"

" Alexis… I have no idea what you're talking about. Train bomb? And we haven't heard any bad news on Harvey."

Alexis stepped back and took this all in. " I must be losing it. Are you sure that nothing happened to Harvey?"

" I'm sure." Gordon answered simply.

Alexis stared off into space, trying to think of what was wrong with this picture. " Who are working for you?"

" What do you mean?" Gordon asked.

" Who are your officers? Are there any new ones?" Alexis asked.

" Yes. Quite a few actually. They started about five years ago. All at the same time. Pure luck I'd say. They each had a good shot." He answered.

" Five years ago… Five years ago! Five years ago I didn't go back to see him. He knew that he was going to escape. That's why he sent his henchmen to get jobs on the police force! It was all part of the plan! And the train… it was just an act. He wasn't really going to blow it up. He's trying to make it sound like we're the ones who have lost our minds and not him!" She said.

" Huh?" Gordon asked.

" You haven't heard anything because, your new officers are secretly working for the Joker. It was all just an act. Have any of your current officers, other that the new ones, gone missing lately?" She asked.

Gordon thought for a second. " They have actually. It's kind of strange."

" It's not strange. It's a set up." She replied.

" How did you figure this all out?"

" In order to find out what maniac plans out there… you have to think like a joker."

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXXxXxXXXxxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxX

" Now Allie… you've kind of got me confused a little." Joker started. " I thought that this is what you wanted?! And then I catch you trying to sneak out!"

" No. No this isn't what I wanted. I don't want to kill people for no reason." Allie replied.

" Oh… but there is a reason." He said.

" And what would that reason be?" She asked, unwillingly. " You're just a freak most of the time."

Joker's eyes turned rock hard and they glared at her with intensity. " A freak…" He mocked her. " A freak… pulls out his switchblade and tosses it to some goons who grabs the Chechen. Why don't we cut you up and feed you to the pooches. Hmm? Then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is!"

Allie steeped back in fright.

" It's not about the money… it's about…sending a message. Everything burns." He finished. He turned his back and Allie took off.

Allie ran as fast as she could and could hear his footsteps chasing after her. She rounded a corner and ran right into Tom's arms. " Tom. Tom… please!" Tears formed in her scared eyes.

Tom looked around the corner and saw Kali running at full speed. He thought to himself quickly. " Hurry. Come this way." He lead her down a staircase.

" What are you doing?! The exit is that way!" Allie yelled.

" There's another way. That's why Joker went the other way. He thinks you'll go that way." Tom explained.

Allie nodded and they both ran down the flight of stairs. When they reached the basement, there was a small escape door. Tom pushed it open and the cool night air poured in.

" Go." Tom whispered.

" What? Aren't you coming?"

" I can't." Tom sighed.

" Why? Now's your chance Tom. You can be free from all of this." Allie said softly.

" If he ever found me…"

" He wouldn't. I'd protect you."

Tom smiled. " Who's protecting who now?"

Allie smiled too. " Be careful." She whispered.

" I will. Just tell your mom to watch her back." Tom started. " I heard Joker talking about another plan that involves her."

" Huh?" Allie asked.

" Just tell her to watch her back and stay cautious at all times."

" Tell me the plan." Allie urged.

" I can't. All I can say is… run and hide Allie. This will be like nothing you've ever seen or dealt with in the past. Something your dad never thought could happen."

Allie stared in horror. " Where should I go?"

" Just get you, your dad, and especially your mom out of Gotham!" Tom answered.

**I am sooooo sorry that it took this long to write. But I'll try to keep up with it now. I'm grounded for a week… but I'll manage to sneak on the computer and post chapters**


	19. Cheating Death

Allie ran upstairs to her room. She threw open her closet doors and started rummaging for a suitcase. A door from downstairs opened and then closed.

Allie jumped and placed her suitcase on her bed. Part of her wanted to call and find out who was down there. Another part told her to hide.

" Hello?" She called down the hallway. She heard the TV turn on now. Allie slowly walked down the stairs and peered into the living room. There was no one there, but the TV was blairing.

She pressed the off button and watched the TV screen go black. " Hello?" She croaked.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around. " Dad!" She hugged Bruce tightly.

" Allie." Bruce whispered. He gripped her shoulders tightly. " Go… find a way out. Leave the city."

Allie shook her head. " What? I don't understand. I can't leave without you and mom."

Bruce shook Allie. " Listen to me Allie! You have to leave… before its too late. Harvey turned evil."

" How?"

" Everyone is turning Allie. And there's no where too run. Our only option is leaving Gotham." He replied.

" Where's mom?" Allie asked nervously.

" I'm not sure." He whispered.

Allie closed her eyes and warm tears escaped her blue eyes. " What will Joker do?"

" Kill us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis burst through the warehouse's main door.

" Alexis?" Tom asked. " Get out of here! What do you think you're doing?"

Joker appeared in the doorway. She ignored Tom and focused her attention on Joker. " Where's Allie?"

" She left." He replied simply.

" You're lying." She whispered.

" You know something? You're a very lucky lady Alexis." He started.

She raised an eyebrow. " And why is that?"

" You've cheated death _way_ too many times." He said harshly.

" What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

" Well…" He licked his lips. " You should've died fifteen years ago when I pointed that gun at your head. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you now. And on the train, on the tractor trailer. But… that ship has sailed. Death has a new victim Alexis! And its _you_." He laughed.

Alexis took a step back. " You wouldn't."

He flashed her a wide smile. " Try me."

Alexis kept stepping back as he stepped towards her. She felt her back hit the wall.

" Game over Alexis. You and I are threw. With everything. I have bigger problems." He said.

She saw Tom out of the corner of her eye. He was looking around frantically. She refocused back on Joker.

Tom ran up and pushed Joker away with all his might, that Joker stumbled sideways.

Alexis quickly ran towards the door. She left in a hurry, the same way she came.

XxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Bruce sat silently in the living room, trying to gather all his thoughts. A knock at the door interrupted him. He stood up and threw open the door.

A familiar face smiled. " I've come to help. I heard there was trouble."

Bruce's jaw nearly fell. " Robin?"

**Sorry for the long wait. That's; what grounding does to you**


	20. Scarecrow

Alexis ran as fast as she could until she hit an alley way. Quickly she ducked behind two dumpsters. She could still hear footsteps chasing after her. When the footsteps finally did stop, whispers started.

" Sorry boss. She just got out of my sight too quickly. That girl has some good running legs." A man said.

There was a big sigh. " No worries. I'll deal with her later. She can't run forever. And when I do catch her I'm gonna do what I should've done years ago."

" Yeah. You'll get her boss." The other guy said.

" Anyway… go get the car. I think we'll pay our old pal Harvey a quick visit."

The whispering stopped and Alexis waited a good ten minutes before she moved. Her heart started racing as she pulled out her cell phone. She punched in Gordon's number.

The phone rang about seven times before his voice mail picked up. There was the usual beep that signaled you to leave a message. " Hey Gordon it's just me. I'm somewhere in an alley way. I just over heard the Joker saying that he is going to head over to Harvey's. So as soon as you get this message, call me. Okay? Alright. Bye." She hung up the phone and stared off.

Rain droplets began to fall and there were flashes of lighting in the distant.

Someone behind her grabbed her shoulders tightly. She spun around to see someone with a brown bag over his head. " Let go of me!" She tried shoving him away.

A sharp pain entered her head and everything went black with in seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce sighed. " Robin. This isn't a very good time."

" That's why I'm here. To help you. Just like we did in the old days." He held up his costume. "See. I even got my suit all patched up."

" This is too dangerous. Okay? You're not ready to take on criminals like the Joker." Bruce repeated.

Robin made a sad face. " This is so unfair, Bruce." He whined. " I've been taking karate and everything. Studying up on Gotham City."

Allie appeared in the doorway. " Dad, what's going on?"

" Who's this?" Robin asked.

Bruce sighed even louder than ever before. " Okay! There are more and bigger problems that we could be dealing with right now! But instead I have to deal with this right now! Robin this is my daughter Allie. Allie this is my old crime fighting pal Robin." 

Allie's eyes grew wide and then went back to normal. " Okay then. Well. We better get going because I haven't heard from mom for a long time."

" Let's go then." Robin said happily.

" No way. Robin you are not coming with us." Bruce replied.

Allie sighed. " Dad, just let him come with us. We need all the help we can get."

Bruce studied Robin for a few seconds. " Alright, but the first injury you get, you're out."

Robin smiled. " Thanks Bruce!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis woke up to be hanging over one of the highest buildings in Gotham City. " Oh no." She tired gripping for the railing to help pull her up, but she could barely reach it. The only thing that was supporting her was a man holding her up.

" Okay… uh Alexis… is it?" The man asked. He was the man wearing a brown bag over his head.

" What do you want?" she choked out.

" Hmmm. That's a very good question. I want you to tell me two things. What is the real identity of the mysterious Batman. And where can I find the Joker?"

" I don't know either of those." She lied.

" Oh but I think that you do." He whispered. 

Alexis thought for a second. This guy seemed all too familiar. " You're the Scarecrow."

" Right you are… and I'm finally back for my revenge. Now… tell me the answers to those two questions, or fall to your death." He shrugged his shoulders. " your choice."

Alexis started to slip out of his hands. " No wait! Please don't do this!"

" You know… you must be something very special to both the Joker and Batman. After all… if they both knew that you were up here… they'd come running to your rescue."

" You Don't know that." She whispered.

" Alright… I'll give you one last chance to answer my questions. Or else it's bye bye for you."

Alexis kept her mouth shut.

" Okay then. It was a pleasure meeting you Alexis. See you in hell." He said laughing.


	21. Scare Me

"Mom! Where are you? Can you hear me?" Allie yelled.

" Don't yell so loudly, Allie. There is danger all around us." Bruce whispered.

Allie nodded. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. _' What is something went wrong? What if she didn't get away from the Joker?'_ The negative thoughts continued to consume her head.

" Dad, maybe you should go change now." She whispered.

Bruce nodded. " Stay with Allie, Robin."

Robin took a step closer to Allie. They both continued to walk down sidewalk after sidewalk. Finally Robin decided to break the silence. " So what does your mom look like?"

Allie stopped and looked at Robin funny. " I don't know how to describe it. She kind of looks like me I guess. She has dark brown, wavy hair. A little tall."

Robin nodded. " Cool."

They started up walking again. " You don't trust me, do you?" Robin asked.

" Why should I? You just show up and want to help us. What about the other times my dad could've used your help? It's just kind of funny how you show up when we're all going through a crisis. For all we know you could be helping the Joker." Allie replied.

" Maybe you should just try and trust me." He suggested.

" And maybe you should back off and let me take care of everything. You Don't know the criminals of this city like I do."

They stopped at an open alley way. There was a faint cry for help in the distance. " Maybe we should go check it out." Allie whispered.

" Yeah, that's smart. Go down a dark alley way by ourselves."

" I'll be with you, you'll be with me. How are we by ourselves?" Allie asked.

Robin thought for a second. " I don't know, but it will have to do for now."

They started down the alley. " Hello?" Allie asked.

There were a few creaks above them and something started to fall right above them. " Robin, look out!"

Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way. They fell onto the ground and Allie looked over to see what had fallen. It was a huge pile of wood. " What the hell?" Robin asked.

There was a loud insane laugh at one end of the alley. And a deep slow laugh at the other end.

Allie stood up and helped Robin up. " Robin, we have to go."

" Go where?! There is no way out. We're trapped!" He said frantically.

There was a dim light and one of the figures was revealed, Joker. Allie turned to the other end to see Harvey starting towards them.

Allie and Robin went back to back. Each of them watching their own criminal. " What now?" Robin whispered.

" I've got a plan." she whispered back.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I'll let you know when I think of it."

Robin sighed.

Allie stepped forward a little. " Now, Joker. You don't want to do anything stupid. It doesn't have to end up like this.

" Oh but it so does." He smile stretched so far, that it looked like it would rip. He pulled out a knife and swung at her."

Allie ducked. " Okay, I've got a plan! You take Harvey, I'll take Joker."

" Nice plan." He whispered, uneasily.

" Thanks!" Allie dodged each swing that Joker swung.

Finally he tripped her and her body fell to the wet ground. The rain started to pour down now. He grabbed her hair and lifted her up to his level.

" You just never give up, do ya?" He asked. He licked his lips. " You're a little fighter there."

Allie squirmed and fought back, but he still held her in place. He pressed his knife up against her cheek.

" You don't scare me." She whispered.

He gave her a funny look. " I may feel sorry for you, but I'm not afraid of you." She continued.

The knife was pressed up against her cheek even harder.

" I've seen scarier things, than this. I've lost family members. You know why that was scary? Because I was alone." She whispered.

The knife's tip broke skin in her cheek.

" I've heard scarier things. I heard my best friend tell me that she was going to kill herself. You know why that was scary? Because she did." Allie looked deep into the Joker's eyes. " You can say things that make me cry. You can hurt me physically and mentally all you want. But you can't scare me."

The knife continued to dig into her cheek and it started to burn. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to shove him away, but someone behind her gripped her shoulder, holding her in place.

Allie looked over to see Robin lying motion less on the wet ground. " Harvey, is that you?" She asked quietly.

Her shoulders were gripped even tighter now, making her wince in pain.

Joker moved the knife down to her mouth. " Do you want to heat a story?" He asked happily.

" No." Allie answered.

Joker shrugged. " Well you're gonna hear it anyway." He licked his lips. " So there was this young girl, about your age. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she'd fight and push me away. And I didn't really like that. Then one day, I asked her why she never smiled." He forced the knife in her mouth.

" She of course pushed me away. So I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in this same position. Then, I took the knife inside her mouth… and… SLIT!"

**Okay so I really wanted a good chapter with Allie. So I hope you enjoyed this. And please review! Also attention: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON! I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH! I LOVE READING YOUR STORIES AND I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO UPDATE! THANKS=]**


	22. And it all comes down to this

Scarecrow jumped back a little in sight of the Joker. " Wow. Joker… you look… horrible!" He made sure that he kept his firm grip on Alexis.

Joker ran his hand through his hair. " Well… now that we know who everybody is… let's get down to business, but first… I believe you have something of mine."

Allie pushed past everyone. " Mom, are you okay?"

Alexis nodded. " Yeah." She lowered her voice to a complete whisper. " Where is your dad?"

" I have no idea." Allie answered. She felt a hard tug on her hair. Someone was pulling her backwards.

" Hey Allie. Can I talk to your for a second… sweetheart?" Joker asked.

Allie struggled to get away, but Joker was too strong.

" You're always acting like you're my… equal." He said, licking his lips.

She rolled her eyes. " Is this really necessary right now?" She tried.

Joker thought for a second. " Hmmm… yep!"

Allie tried to get away again.

" I just… have one little question for you. And my fellow audience should pay attention to all of this." he said with a chuckle.

Scarecrow and Alexis looked at him confused, while Harvey smiled.

" Let's give you the story first, so you can see how this whole thing started. There's a woman, while at the funeral of her own mother, who met a man who she did not know. She thought he was 'amazing'. Can you believe that? She believed him to be her dream partner so much, that she fell in love with him right there, but never asked for his number and could not find him. So…a few days later she killed her sister. Here is my question, What was her motive for killing her sister?"

Allie thought for a second. She spoke slowly. " She was hoping the guy would come to the funeral for her sister. So she could see him again."

Joker laughed wildly. " Right you are! That just shows…. How much you think like a psychopath!".

Allie backed away. " No. That's not true. It was just a simple question."

" A simple… question… that you answered correctly." Scarecrow added.

A sharp knife was threw towards Scarecrow. Joker grinned at him. " Watch your back, Scarecrow."

He glared. " Oh I plan to. How about we play a little game of hide and seek."

Joker thought for a second. " Very well… but I choose my partner first." He reached for Alexis, but Scarecrow pulled her backwards, out of his reach.

Scarecrow laughed. " You can't have what was never yours!"

Joker glared and reached for her again, but missed. " You son of a bitch!" He yelled. He decided to do this the easy way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a machine gun.

Allie jumped back. " Watch where you point that thing!"

Joker shoved the gun in Scarecrow's face. " I suggest you play fair… Scarecrow… because I don't like cheaters."

Scarecrow threw Alexis at Joker. " Take her. She is no use to me."

There was a short laugh at the end of the alley. They all turned to the side.

" How come nobody invited me to the party?"

Scarecrow grinned. " Welcome back, Penguin."


	23. This is what I call a game

Joker threw his gun on the ground. " Oh come on! Who invited the bird!" He sighed heavily and muttered under his breath.

Penguin put his arm on Joker's shoulder. " How've you been buddy?" He glanced at Allie and Alexis. " Looks pretty good to me, if you know what I mean."

Joker brushed Penguin's arm away with the tip of his finger. " This is my city, Penguin." He replied. " So… get out."

" _Your_ city?" Scarecrow asked. " This city belongs to me. While you were in therapy sessions… I was out here working my ass off to destroy batman!"

Joker rolled his eyes. " You're all a bunch of amateurs. The bat can easily be killed."

" If it's so easy, why haven't you finished him off already?" Penguin asked, with the tap of his foot.

Joker pointed his finger at Penguin. " If you're good at something… never do it for _free._"

Allie looked at the end of the alley to see yet another figure, this time someone she recognized, but then it disappeared. She tried to walk off, but Harvey caught her.

" Two face! Is that you? Why… what the hell happened to you? You were out there trying to help this city! Be the white knight!" Penguin yelled.

Harvey punched Penguin without even looking at him.

Penguin rubbed his forehead. " Okay, okay. I say we settle this."

" Fine." Scarecrow replied. " You three leave and find a new city."

Joker leaned against a building and yawned at the two arguing.

" Well I finally escaped from prison and have to deal with you bastards!" Penguin yelled.

Allie giggled to herself. " Did you say your name was Penguin?"

He stopped and looked her way. " Why yes, Someone who finally understands me!"

She laughed. " What kind of name is Penguin?"

He glared and pulled out an umbrella. He pressed a button and the end of the umbrella turned into a very sharp knife. " I say we take care of this little brat, and let her be our first kill."

Joker laughed hysterically. " First kill?! You honestly think that she would be my first kill?!" He grew a little serious. " I've already killed over a quarter of this city."

Allie backed away, as Penguin moved towards her. " Then, she can be my first kill."

Joker decided to step in now. " I have an easy way to settle this. First one, to unmask the batman, wins, the city."

Allie thought for a second. " But you already…"

Joker cut her off immediately. " Fair?"

" Well… actually it's not fair." Penguin said. " You have two face."

Joker sighed at how immature they were. " Fine. You two against us."

Scarecrow nodded. " But… we get one of them." He motioned towards Allie and Alexis.

" For what?" Harvey finally spoke up.

Penguin grinned. " The batman will surely come to save the life of an innocent."

Joker thought for a second and Allie waited to be pushed towards the idiots. But to her surprise all Joker did was pull her aside. " Take her." He waved his hand towards Alexis and she gave him a confused look.

" Enjoy the game, Joker." Penguin grabbed Alexis' arm.

Alexis looked back at Joker, to see him for once having a sad expression. His eyes were wide with sadness and she could've sworn that she saw a tint of fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Why the hell did you just hand my mom over to those idiots!?" Allie yelled. The three of them were standing on a tall building beside the police station. Watching the bat light and waiting.

Joker looked at her impatiently. " Will you shut up! My nerves are already on the verge to cracking now!"

Allie lowered her voice to a whisper, remembering that they weren't supposed to be seen or heard. " Why are you nervous? Are you afraid they'll hurt her?"

Joker ignored her and Harvey gave her a look that warned her not to press the issue, but Allie continued anyway.

" Fine. If you won't answer that at least tell me, why you said that batman had to be unmasked, when you already know who he is."

" It's all part of the plan." He whispered.

" What plan?" She asked. She could tell he was getting annoyed, but she needed answers.

He let out a huge sigh. " If I would've handed you over, you would've pissed Penguin off and I'd be off explaining to daddy what happened. And your dad will do anything to protect Alexis. Even if it means killing someone."

Allie thought to herself. " So you're eliminating the competition without them even knowing?"

" Exactly. Then, when your dad kills them, I'll be able to blame him, and take over." He said smiling.

Allie groaned. She knew this was going to be the longest night in history.


	24. Let the real game begin

Penguin kicked open the door to an old warehouse. He led the way in, with Scarecrow and Alexis following close behind. He placed his hands on his wide hips. " This should do." He said, before turning around. " Don't you think?" He waited for some sort of answer, but all Scarecrow did was walk right past him.

Alexis rolled her eyes. She walked around in the big room for a little. It seemed alright. " I guess it's a nice place to hide out in." She whispered loud enough for Penguin to hear.

" Yeah. So, how were you dragged into all of this?" He asked with a small grin. He walked to a corner of the room and sat on an old rusted chair.

Alexis waved her hands back and forth at her sides. " It's kind of a long story. This whole thing has been in my life for about fifteen years."

" What whole thing? I don't think that I quite understand. What connection could you possibly have with the Joker?" Penguin crossed one leg over the other.

She was quiet for a little, wondering how she could answer this question. " It's all just really complicated. None of this was supposed to happen. He's just an old friend of the family."

Penguin raised an eyebrow. " An old friend?" He shrugged slightly. He shifted around in his chair a bit. " That's a little odd. I mean why would he even target your family?" He sat silently for the next few minutes.

Scarecrow appeared in the doorway. " Joker doesn't target just anyone. There has to be a reason. You may be fooling him, but not me sweetheart." He circled around Alexis slowly.

She made sure that he was always in eye sight. The brown bag sack blocked everything, but his eyes. His cold brown eyes. " What are you trying to say?" She asked sharply.

Scarecrow smiled to himself. His fun was just about to begin. The best idea he had thought of all day, was this. He stared at Alexis hard, trying to create an illusion. He knew that she was a fake.

" Stop." Alexis said quietly. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to scare her to death. " It won't work, Scarecrow. You just focus on your game, because you'll need all the help you can get. None of you stand a chance against the Joker."

Penguin stood up to join in on the conversation. " You know, maybe we could eliminate her. Find a new prey." He pulled out his umbrella and aimed the sharp tip at her.

Alexis backed away, until she was trapped in a corner. " No… stop."

" Nighty, night Lexy." Scarecrow said, before slamming Alexis' head into the wall. He watched her fall to the hardwood floor.

" Should we kill her?" Penguin asked. He shoved the umbrella into her side. When he pulled it back, there was blood on it.

" No." Scarecrow ripped the umbrella from Penguin's grasp. " No worries. I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joker paced back and forth, impatiently. Finally he took a seat on the edge of the building, but the impatience continued. Now he was off tapping his foot.

Allie scooted down beside Harvey. She rubbed her hands together. " It's really chilly out." She complained.

Joker stood up and threw something at Allie. " Oh shut up!" He looked at her with cold angry eyes.

" What did I do?!" Allie demanded.

He mocked her. " What did I do? What did I do?" He threw his left arm her way, hitting her slightly.

Allie hit him away. " Hey! Back off!" She yelled, loudly. He whipped around and gave her the most deadly look ever. She whirled her hand up and covered her mouth.

" Wanna keep talking, Allie?" Joker asked angrily. " Cause we can play a little game of our own." He grabbed Allie by the throat and forced her to her feet. " I'm kinda in the mood to kill someone." He licked his lips.

" Then find someone else."

Joker released Allie and twirled around. " Brucey? Where've you been?" He asked grinning.

Bruce slapped his hand away. " That's Batman to you." He kept his raspy voice for later. He looked over at Allie and held his armored hand out for her.

Allie went to grab it, but Joker shoved her away. " Dad…" She continued to reach for him.

Joker punched Batman in the head as hard as he could. He watched him fly off over the edge.

" Ha!" Joker laughed and looked down over.

One of Batman's metal bat figures was clinging to one of the bricks. " Hmm." Joker pulled out a knife. He grabbed a hold of the string that was connected to the metal bat. It made a slit sound when he cut it. " That should do it." He said happily.

There was a loud thump behind him, when turned around to see Harvey getting up while Allie tried to run off. " Oh Allie, Allie, Allie." He gripped the back of her hair. " Where's the fire?" He placed the knife up to her cheek.

Allie kicked fearfully at him. Squirming to get loose. " Let go of me!"

An umbrella was hurled at Joker from the building next to them.

Joker turned to see Penguin and Scarecrow. They smiled at him.

" Looking for this?" Penguin threw Alexis out in front of them.

Allie looked at Alexis in horror. She was all bruised up and had a bunch of cuts. Her eyes were dak with tiredness.

Joker looked at Penguin and then Alexis. " This is it." He whispered.

" Do something!" Allie screamed.

Joker held up his purple gloved hand. Five fingers were up and he put one down. Four. Three. Two. One. Sure enough, when he put the last one down, Batman came out of nowhere and clobbered Penguin.

" Let the real game begin."

**You guys totally rock! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best. Try and check out my new story, A Joker and A bat. **


	25. My nature

Joker rolled his shoulders back, letting them make a cracking noise. He chuckled when he saw Allie twitch a bit at the sound. He rubbed his hands together like a job well done. He watched the action across from him. Something hit him hard inside. Something different. What had happened to him? None of this was him. He was an agent of chaos. Not some softy. It was in his nature to torture people, not let someone else do it for him. Not let his victims go. He looked over at Allie once again. She was watching her dad violently fight back against Penguin and Scarecrow.

She finally turned his way. " What? Joker… you don't look so good…" She saw the need for death in his eyes. She backed away slowly, as he inched closer to her. Allie closed her eyes and tried to blink him away. " Don't come near me." Allie stumbled backwards.

Joker pulled out a knife and flicked it open. " What's the matter Allie? Scared?" He asked. His voice was the voice of a lunatic.

She continued walking back until she hit the edge of the building. " Please don't… don't do this." The words were forced out of her mouth in a hushed whisper.

" Don't do what?" He asked with a big grin. He reached for her, but she ducked quickly, frightened. He finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. " You know what you are?" He asked softly.

Allie was now scared for her life. This was the Joker that her parents had warned her about. Tears welled up in her eyes, because for once there was no escape. " You bastard." She said sternly.

" Oh. That's not very nice. Didn't your parents ever teach you… respect?" He asked.

" What's your excuse? Obviously your parents didn't teach you any." She gave him the worst attitude ever. He always showed Alexis mercy whenever she did.

This wasn't the case. His smile faded immediately. His grip was so tight on her arm now, that she almost cried in pain. " You are really… pissing me off. And it takes a lot to do that to a guy… but you. You like when I'm mad. You try to get out of it by being a bitch." His tone grew very angry.

Allie let him focus her in front of him. She could feel his warm breath breathing on her neck. Making her feel very uncomfortable. " You… really… shouldn't try…"

He placed the cold blade on her cheek. There was so much going through his head right now, that he could barely control it all. He decided to make this a little more, _fun. _He kneed Allie in the back as hard as he could.

Allie felt the jolt of pain so quickly that she could barely react. Her head rushed with thoughts of trying to get away. There was no way out. He was going to hurt her. And this time. There was no mercy. End of story.

Joker looked at Allie with happiness. This was his nature. This is what he does. He motioned Harvey over to his side. " Torture the little wrench, but. But. Don't kill her. I have other plans for her. She can join the other two in my little after party."

Harvey nodded. He flicked a coin up in the air and then caught it. This was going to be a game of chance. He flashed him a quick smile.

Joker let a small sigh and looked over at the opposite building. Penguin was fighting vigorously at Batman, while Scarecrow hanged Alexis out over the edge of the building. She was gripping Scarecrow's arm tightly, practically holding on to her life. This really pissed him off.

" Give up bat?" Penguin asked, smiling.

Batman kicked him down in the stomach. " You wish." He picked Penguin up off the ground and slammed his head in the hard building ground. " You think this is a game?!" Batman slammed his head into the ground at least five times in a row. When he went for the sixth, Joker gripped his arm and twisted it back.

" Wow. Isn't this a little dark for you?" Joker asked. He continued to twist Batman's hand back. He leaned forward, close to his ear. " Now here comes one of the most important decisions of your life. Who are you gonna choose?" He looked over at Harvey, who was messing with Allie. And then Scarecrow, who continued to dangle Alexis. " Who are you gonna choose? Huh?"

Batman looked at Allie and then Alexis. He knew that whoever he chose, the other would just get in Joker's clutches. He knew that Joker wouldn't dare harm Alexis, so he shot out a metal bat figure at the other building. He went to swing over, but Joker leaned down towards him again.

" I knew you'd make the right choice." He said, with a wink. Here's my card." He handed Batman a Joker card.

Batman looked at the card. It had a picture of himself, with a cut in the center with a small knife blade. There was red, that was supposed to mock blood. He looked up onto Joker's green eyes.

" Oops. Wrong one." He snatched the card out of his hand and put it back in his coat pocket. He pulled out another one. This one resembled a real joker card. He passed it over to Batman. " There ya go!"

Batman looked at Joker very seriously. " Hurt her, and I'll rip your heart out." He was not kidding this time.

Joker laughed. " Now… do you honestly think… that I would hurt her?" He folded his arms over his chest.

Batman ignored him, already knowing the answer. He jumped over to the other building.

Joker looked back over at Penguin and Scarecrow. Penguin was still laying on the ground, grasping his head. He bent down a little bit. " What's the matter, Penguin? Can't handle a little bat?" He shrieked with laughter.

He reached for Penguin's umbrella and used it as a walking stick. " See… this is why… criminals like you two… can't run a _city_."

Penguin tried to sit up, but there was so much pain running through his head. " Take _him_ for instance. He can't even take the_ pain_." Joker walked over and toke off the silly hat that Penguin was wearing, and threw it over the edge of the building.

" This town deserves a better class of _criminals_, and I'm gonna give it to them." He gave a small snicker, and realized what he had given up. He had given up part of his inner nature for Alexis. So that she wouldn't think that he was all bad, but he was. He once was Gotham's worst nightmare and now what was he? Some pathetic guy tripping over a girl.

Joker laid his hand on Scarecrow's shoulder. " I _suggest_ you hand her over. Now." He reached for Alexis. Scarecrow loosed his grip on Alexis, as if he was going to let her fall.

" I _wouldn't_. Do. That." Joker warned.

Scarecrow released his grip and Joker quickly grabbed a hold of Alexis, before she fell. He helped her stand up straight on the building. Then he directed his attention towards Scarecrow. He started to walk away, but then quickly turned around and punched Scarecrow in the head so hard that he fell off the building and made Alexis jumped.

Alexis looked over the building, but before she could see anything she was yanked over to the Joker. " Stop!" Alexis tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her. " What's the matter, _Lexy_? Didn't you miss me?" He asked sheepishly.

She tried to hit at him, but he took her wrists and twisted them back with all his might. She whimpered in pain. Same old same old. She wasn't used to the Joker causing her pain. At least not physically. Something was going on with him. Something changed.

" You wanna smack at me again?" He asked angrily.

Alexis shook her head. He pulled back a piece of her hair and placed it behind her head. " I don't want to do this." She said, with a small whimper.

" Do _what_?" He asked with a wide grin. " I don't think, I'm doing anything _wrong._"


	26. Joker's Back

Alexis closed her eyes and then opened them once more, hoping all of this was just some horrible twisted dream. She went to pull away from his grip on her wrist, but her just held on tighter. Her mind raced with ways out of this one. He let go of her finally, but then smacked her onto the ground with the back of his hand.

She touched her lip with her finger to see that there was blood. " What's happened to you?" Her voice was sad and uncomfortable.

He rolled his eyes and then leaned down. They were eye level now and his hands were placed on his knees. " I _think_ the question is… what happened to _you?"_

Alexis glared at him angrily. Without thinking, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Her hand was white with make up powder when she pulled it away. Her brown eyes grew wide with fear when she realized what she had just done. She inched backwards, trying to pull herself away. The lust for torture was visible through the Joker's green emerald eyes.

Joker grabbed her ankles and slid her back, so that she was only inches away from him. He fiddled around in his pocket for something. He pulled out a sharp razor. He smiled and looked at Alexis. The fear in her eyes made him chuckle to himself.

He gripped a hold of her left arm as tight as he could. He let go with one hand, leaving an imprint on her soft skin. He noticed her looking away to something else. " Look at me." His tone was soft. He watched her still dazed off. " Hey." He used his free hand to touch her cheek. " Look at me." He whispered.

She focused her attention on Joker again. Her eyes were full of sadness. " Please…" She begged quietly. She watched in horror as he rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. He placed the cool blades onto her bare skin now.

" Don't please, me. You do something bad… you get _punished._" He took a firm grip on the razor as if he were about to carve something. Something stopped him for a second. His gaze focused on Penguin now. He was watching everything. " Well… I see we have and audience."

Penguin was knocked back to his senses. He threw a punch at the Joker and missed. His eyes got cold from anger.

Joker pulled out a small pistol and shot Penguin in the leg. He watched him fall down crying like a baby. He looked back at Alexis. " Now… where were we?" He asked seductively.

Alexis flinched her arm back in fear, but that only made him even more angry. He pinned her down with all his weight and cupped her wrists in his one hand. She looked away at the other building to see Batman helping Allie up and Harvey trying to fight him down.

" Hey. Look over here." He took her head in his hand and forced her to look at him. He placed the razor back on her arm and started trickling blood. She winced in pain. " Do. Not. Scream." He warned.

She looked at him and nodded. She desperately wanted to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, but her wrists were still stuck in his hand.

Alexis tried to pull away once again. A warm tear fell down her cheek as he continued to pierce her skin with the razor blade. She watched him give her a look that warned her to hold still. Her eyes grew soft again. He let go of her one wrist and she used that hand to touch his cheek. At first he flinched back, but then he allowed her to touch his scar.

" Does it still hurt?"

" You'll find out, after yours settles in." He answered calmly.

She looked down at her arm as he stood up. He had carved ' joker' into a section of her arm. He grabbed her good arm and forced her up. " Come on."

" Where are we going?" Alexis asked, with demand.

" Home." He dragged her to a door that led inside the building.

Alexis felt a jolt of hope spring through her entire body. " Home? You're taking me home?"

Joker rolled his eyes. " Not your home." They went down many flights f stairs, until finally he stopped to give Alexis a quick breather.

" Kill me." She muttered, when he caught her eye.

He gave her a confused look. The he gripped her shoulders and slammed her back ito a wall. He listened to her whimper in pain a little. He wagged a finger at her. " No, no, no. No. I'm not gonna kill ya, ya know why?" He asked. Alexis didn't answer. " No? Okay then. I won't kill you because… who would I shove around?" With that he threw her down at least eight steps.

Alexis looked up at him angrily. She looked down to the rest of the stairs. There was a door that read ' exit' at the top. " Don't try it." He warned. She took in a quick deep breath and made a run for it. " Somebody help me!" She screamed. She could hear him lumbering behind her. " Help!"

Finally she was only feet away from the door. If she could just make it… nope. Joker grabbed a hold of her hair and pushed the door shut, just as she opened it.

She gasped when he took both of her hands into his. He sighed heavily. " You. Really. Shouldn't have done _that._" He whispered.


	27. piss him off

Alexis kicked at him with all her strength. She couldn't get away so easily. Finally, he loosened his grip a little and she kneed him hard in the stomach. He released her completely and she got the exit door open.

A cool breeze consumed her body as soon as she ran out. The sun rise was finally approaching.

She rounded a sharp corner and stopped for a quick breath. Her cell phone felt extra cool in the palm of her hand. Her eyes grew wet with tears as she placed the phone up to her ear. " Hello? Hi. It's Alexis. Hey… I think its time. Okay. Meet me on the bridge of Gotham. Bye."

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She whirled around and kneed the guy in the stomach. Alexis put her hand over her mouth when she recognized him. " Gordon!" She knelt beside him. " Are you okay? I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else."

Gordon rubbed his stomach. " No… it's okay." He placed his hand on top of hers. " Are you okay?" HE asked. He moved his hand to her arm. Alexis quickly flinched her arm away. He eyed her suspiciously. His eyes grew wide and she spun around quickly.

Alexis stumbled and forced herself up. " I don't have time for games, Joker. I have to be on the other side of town with Allie in ten minutes."

Joker ignored her and leaned down beside Gordon. Alexis went after him. " Leave him alone!" She pulled on his arm, but he threw her to the side. Alexis rubbed her forehead.

Joker rook out a knife and grinned. He gripped the back of Gordon's head. He held it up firmly. " Evening there… Commissioner."

Gordon trembled a bit and tried to hide his fear. " Having _fun_ with my _entertainment?_" He spat.

" Joker no!" Alexis yelled. She went towards him and he grabbed the front of her coat. " Do ya _really_ wanna be next?" He asked sharply.

Alexis shook her head frantically. " Good." He whispered. He turned back to Gordon. He pulled out a knife and placed it right at Gordon's mouth. He gave Gordon a confused look. " Are you nervous? You look knida different."

Gordon shook his head. " You're not going to scare me."

Joker smiled. " Why are you so… _serious?_"

Alexis sighed. He was going to hurt him. She watched him raise his arm to cut Gordon in the mouth. " No!" She pushed him with all her might.

He landed on his side, cutting Gordon on the cheek. At least it wasn't the mouth. Joker gave her the deadliest look ever.

Alexis turned around to run as fast as she could. There was no getting out of this one.


	28. pain

" I am _really_ getting sick of you." Joker whispered in the most harsh tone Alexis had ever heard.

Alexis tried to back as far away as possible, but he grabbed a hold of her hair and threw her down to the hard ground. She tried to stand up. It was no use. All he did then was kick her in the stomach and side. " Get up." He hissed. She did and then he kicked her back down.

" Stop! Joker, leave her alone." Gordon brought himself up to help her, to once again be thrown to the floor.

" You wanna play games, Alexis? Well… let's _play._" His tone was now dark and scary. He continued to kick at her and occasionally punching her. Finally he knelt down beside her. " I'm a pretty understanding, guy. But… you just have to annoy the _hell_ out of me."

Alexis let her anger get the best of her and threw her arm up at him. He flinched back just in time. He took both of her hands in one of his and got inches away from her face. " I don't want to hurt you, Alexis. Believe me. I. Don't. But. I will, if you make me."

" Get away from me!" She screamed.

He let go of her and turned back to Gordon. " Well… Commissioner, since… our plans together didn't go as planned this time… we'll just have to meet up later."

Alexis crawled over to a cardboard box and peered inside. There were small blocks of wood inside. She was really pressing her luck this time. She pulled out the biggest piece and threw it at Joker. Hitting him dead smack in the center of his back.

When he turned around, his eyes were full of cold redness. " That's _it._" He said, with the smack of his lips. He pulled out one of his knives and threw it at her. Thankfully she dodged it.

" Don't hurt me." She begged silently. " I didn't realize…"

" You didn't realize… what?"

" I don't know."

Joker forced her up and then kicked her back down. He punched her hard in the head, making everything go blurry. She could barely make out his face. It was inches away from hers. " Do you know how close you are to being dead?" He asked.

" No, but I know how close you are."

Joker made a confused look and then turned around to be punched in the face.

" Alexis get up." Batman yelled. " Gordon help her!"

Alexis looked up at Gordon. " Gordon? Is… that you?"

Gordon smiled softly. " Yeah. It's me. Here, I'm going to help you out of here.

**DARK KNIGHT COMES OUT TOMORROW!!! I'M GOING TO GET MINE TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT!!! WHOOO HOOO**


	29. Games and choices will never be easy

Joker pulled himself up off the ground. He stood up straight and cracked his neck. " Oh jeez. What's the matter with you?" He dodged a punch from Batman.

Batman grabbed Joker by the collar and lifted him up. " I waned you… not to touch her!" His voice was raspy and angry.

Joker licked his lips. " You should really try and get over this _jealousy_ phase. It's bad for your uh… image."

Batman threw Joker on the ground, making him land on his back. Joker just laughed hysterically. " I have a little game for you." Joker whispered.

Batman looked down at him. " What game?"

Joker laughed. " Where did you send Allie and Alexis? I mean Alexis is with Gordon… but how do you know something won't happen?" Joker raised an eyebrow.

" What did you do?" Batman asked sharply.

Joker laughed. He shrugged his shoulders. " You tell me. You did leave them with your people, right?"

Batman punched Joker in the face. " What did you do?!" He yelled.

Joker laughed. " You have nothing! You don't even have your own wife!" He laughed some more. " Does it depress you? To just know how much time she spends with me?"

Batman screamed at him. " What did you do?!"

" Who did you leave Allie with?"

" Officer Luke."

Joker raised his eyebrow . He tapped impatiently. " Gotham Bridge. Ten minutes."

" Ten minutes? Until what?"

Joker laughed. " Police station. Ten minutes."

Batman hit Joker again. " Where are they?"

" Have fun. You can only save one of them." Joker sang.

" You wouldn't kill Alexis." Batman replied.

Joker pointed to himself. " I wouldn't. But. But… would Scarecrow?"

" Why would you leave them with him?!"

Joker smiled. " You better hurry. Because… you have about eight minutes left."

" Who is where? You gave me two locations. Which is where?"

Joker smiled and evil smile. " See… that's the fun part. I can't tell you."

Batman sighed. He went to the edge of the building. " I'm going to Gotham Bridge."

Joker stood up. " Brilliant."

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! The story is just about over. Something horrible is going to happen to Bruce and Alexis though=[ so keep up with that. And I hope you all got a copy of the dark knight! The other night I was eating supper and I accidentally picked up my knife and said " I can't wait to watch the dark knife." everyone was laughing because I said dark knife instead of knight! Anyway when you get the chance check out my new story. " Crossing Worlds" Thanks.**


	30. Things that make us cry

Gordon opened the back door to the police car. He helped Alexis sit down on the seat behind the driver. He went around to the other side and got in bedside her. He leaned up to talk to the driver. " Officer…" He looked at the name tag. " Charles?" He shook his head a little. " Never mind. Take us to the station."

The officer nodded. He looked in his mirror. " Hey, is she okay?"

Gordon looked over at Alexis. " Yeah. She'll be fine." He turned over and touched her cheek softly. " Alexis."

Alexis murmured a little and then turned to face Gordon. She squinted a bit. " Bruce?" Gordon frowned back at her. " Did he really hit you that hard?" He asked.

Alexis felt herself smile a little. Her head ached with pain and everything was all blurry.

" Gordon?"

He smiled. " There you go." He placed his hand on hers. Almost like a father trying to comfort his daughter, even though he knew things were about to get worse.

" What's happening? Where's Bruce?" Alexis asked. She looked out the window to see that it was no use. Her eyes were just… tired. " I can hardly see."

Gordon sighed. " Something is happening. Joker has gotten worse. Things are going to happen, Alexis."

" Things?" Alexis asked. Her eyes gazed off to the front seat. She noticed a bag sitting on the floor of the passenger's seat. Her eyes grew wide and she gave Gordon a look of panic. " Gordon." She motioned towards the bag. There was a plastic clown mask sticking out.

They pulled up by the curb and men ran out of the station, aiming for the car. Each of them. They pulled open Gordon's door first. He tried to fight them away, but they pulled at him. " Alexis, run!"

Alexis looked around frantically and pulled the handle to the door. Their driver was on the other side of the door, pulling at the handle too. " No, stop!" She screamed. She looked back over to Gordon. They were forcing him inside the station. He was yelling her name, telling her to run.

She heard the door open, and she was pulled violently by the arm. He sore arm. Her body fell to the ground with a small thud. What the hell was happening? Her eyes moved across all the men. There was at least a dozen of them.

" Get up!" The man shouted.

Alexis looked up at him, trying to make out his face. She had never seen this man before. He didn't work for the Joker. " Who are you working for?" She asked.

The man smiled. " Scarecrow."

Alexis looked at him in horror. " Scarecrow? What does he want?!"

" Ask him yourself. Joker wants to play games. Well Scarecrow is ready. So is Penguin. He's got that other chick too. Stupid hoes. The only thing you're both good for, is luring the Joker." The man answered.

" Allie? He has Allie too?!" Her voice was nervous. " What the hell is going on?!"

" You've got about… six and a half minutes to live. Batman has that much time to save one of you. And he went after… Allie. Which means… you'll get to meet hell in about six minutes." The man smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allie sat on a chair, tied up in the middle of the bridge. " You are such a bastard! When Batman comes, you're dead anyway!" She yelled at Penguin.

Penguin threw some rocks at her. " Shut up! You may make it, but your mom won't." He laughed.

" What?" She asked. Her voice was now dry. Penguin looked her dead in the eye. " Didn't anyone tell you?! Only one of you is going to live. You or your mother."

Allie couldn't bring herself to speak. " Joker won't…."

Penguin interrupted her. " Joker is part of the plan. He's in on it."

Allie sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis also sat tied up in a chair, inside the station. Her heart was racing as she watched a clock on one of the desks count down. There was about five minutes and thirty some seconds left. She was praying softly that they would get to Allie.

There were gun shots outside and she turned her head to the side. Her head was forced back to one of the men. " Look right here. These are going to be your final minutes."

Gordon was in one of the cells, grasping the metal bars. " Let her go!" Gordon yelled.

" Shut up!" One of them yelled. He pointed a gun at Gordon. " Get away from the bars!" Gordon stepped back a little.

A walkie talkie, started making noises. One of the guys picked it up. " Yeah." He said raspy.

" He's here." The voice on the other end said.

The man sat the talkie down and turned to Alexis. " Looks like you're out of luck." Alexis looked back at him suspiciously. " The batman, just showed up at the bridge. Your daughter was the lucky winner tonight."

Alexis sighed. At least Allie was going to make it. Bruce wouldn't let anything bad happen to Allie. " So… at least Allie will be okay."

" Don't be so sure." The man said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allie watched her dad come up and hit Penguin, dead smack in the face. " Hurry!" Allie yelled. " We have to get to mom!" Her eyes focused on the clock. Three minutes, forty two seconds left.

Penguin took his umbrella and stabbed Batman in the arm. Blood escaped, all over his suit. He fell back a little and Penguin took out a gun. He aimed it straight at Allie. He walked over and placed it on her temple.

" Stop!" Batman yelled. " Just put down the gun!"

Penguin, pointed the gun at Batman now. He shot him right in the stomach. Allie closed her eyes. " No!"

Penguin put the gun back to her now. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. " I never did like you." He whispered.

Allie breathed heavily.

" So I'm going to enjoy this" He put his hand on the trigger. Slowly he pulled his finger back with the trigger. He pulled his finger back all the way and the only sound was the shot of a bullet and the last breath of a victum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walkie talkie began to sound again. The same man, breathed in and listen. " She's dead." The other man said.

The man looked back at Alexis and grinned. He sat the talkie down and went to Alexis. He took out a knife and cut her free. " Maybe it is your lucky day."

Alexis stood up. She wasn't sure what was happening. The was a hand placed on her shoulder. " I'm sorry, Alexis."

**Sorry I have to leave off here! I feel so bad about everything. Oh and I posted book three. It isn't continued from this, though. It's like a different version. Of life before and with the Joker. It's hard to describe. But this story is still not over yet. I am about to wrap it up with about two more chapters. Maybe three. Please check out my new story though. Here is some of my Joker stories.**

**New One ( with Alexis and them, kind of book three.)-à Prey to the Joker.**

**That thing called my wife**

**A Joker and a Bat**

**Crossing Worlds**

**PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!=]=]=]=]=]=]=]**


End file.
